


When It Rains

by getadoge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, louise and pj are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan leaving had a ripple effect. Phil expected Dan’s goodbye to only effect him. His boyfriend, his roommate had left with little notice. It didn't easily occur to him what other roles he played. In the end it seemed to touch everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Short non-chaptered story. I hope you enjoy.

Dan leaving had a ripple effect. Phil expected Dan’s goodbye to only effect him. His boyfriend, his roommate had left with little notice. It didn't easily occur to him what other roles he played. In the end it seemed to touch everything. It touched in the way that he would catch PJ almost asking about Dan over lunch or through Dan’s parents calling the brunette’s phone that he left behind out of habit. Louise was the least subtle of everyone but she cared too much to leave it alone despite Phil requesting. Phil knew she knew better than him. He did need someone to talk to. 

 

“Are you holding up okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Want to join Darcy and I for dinner?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

There was an empty pause.

 

“I miss him too, Phil.”

 

But Louise knew he had no plans. Phil would eat leftover pizza and sit alone. When it rains on this side of town it touches everything but Phil wasn't seeing it. Louise would go home and feel torn too, just in a different way. But Phil couldn't bring himself to check Twitter or the news. He had to avoid the headlines but he peaked just this once.

 

**British Internet Star Goes Missing**

Fans are shocked, family and friends have little to say though. We here at C-LebNews have tried to…

 

**Dan Howell Missing**

Three weeks ago the 25 year old went missing. No leads have been made but his roommate is being inv...

 

**Author and Performer Daniel Howell Disappearance**

We have an exclusive interview with childhood friend of Dan: Joseph James. He theorizes that Daniel ran…

 

It upset Phil too much to look at. He dropped his phone to the couch seat and got up. Phil traveled to Dan’s room and wrapped himself in the covers. Everyone was just trying to make themselves feel better somehow but Phil was just trying to convince himself he didn't miss him. At the end of the day it always ended the same. Laying in Dan’s bed missing him like he was doomed to. He was convincing himself that it was Dan's fault but it couldn't be. Dan was too pure in his eyes. He just never came home that night and all Phil did was pace. The few nights following that he paced too until his feet didn't want to carry him anymore. He slumped around meaning no new videos, no live shows, and no other interaction with the outside world. Chris, PJ, and Louise would stop by on occasion but Phil was reluctant to say much. 

 

The police still had the nerve to question him. He told them over and over again what he knew. He wasn't lying and he vividly remembered their last conversation.

 

_ “Sorry for the last minute change of plans.” _

 

_ “It's okay. Just be home by 11:00 please? I'll save some pizza for you.” _

 

_ “Thanks. I didn't expect Jesse in town but I just haven't seen him in forever.”  _

 

_ “I understand.” _

 

But Phil didn't understand one thing. Why in the world would take Dan away from him and not tell him what had happened. Would Dan have come back if he had just brought his phone with him? That was until the phone rang. It wasn't the first time. The first time he was asked to confirm a dead body was Dan’s. It wasn't. The second time was much more vivid. He answered the phone, relieving a soft feminine voice on the line. 

 

“Hello, is this Philip Lester? I'm calling from St. Pete’s Hospital. You were listed as the emergency contact for Daniel Howell. Dan has been admitted.”

 

Phil didn't say anything. He didn't hang up either. He just ran. He ran out of the apartment. Out of the complex. She had hung up by the time he called a taxi. Things were a blur but soon he was bursting through the front doors and asking for a room number. 

 

“Floor 2, room 39”

 

Phil was blocked from entering the room. Police were everywhere and Phil was pleading to be let in. He could see Dan’s fragile body through the blinds on the window viewing in beside the door. 

 

“Sorry, family only.”

 

“I'm his boyfriend just please--”

 

The door opened and a large and muscular detective stepped out. He had light facial hair, short and coarse. He walked with a slight limp like motion to his step. The detective, Harold was his name, gave a nod to let Phil in and walked off. Phil burst into the room, falling into the chair closely pushed beside Dan. He cupped his hand.

 

“Phil…?”

 

“Dan, I'm here.” Phil said desperately, verging on tears. 

 

“I knew it.” He chuckled softly. His eye that was closest to Phil was covered in fresh white gauze, blood directly below the bandage. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine, just… Startled. And relieved.” The younger man breathed. 

 

Dan went on to ask how things had been with Phil and the others. Phil tried to make it sound like he wasn't as bad as he had been, fearing Dan would deem him pathetic. There was a silence until Dan spoke up. 

 

“I got way too drunk that night. I woke up and everything was dark. I don't know where I was but I had these rope burns. It was like that for awhile with occasional food. I'm not sure how long I've even been gone.”

 

“4 weeks.” Phil breathed. He squeezed Dan's hand before cautiously asking the question that hasbeen bothering him. “How'd you get out?”

 

“They… He loaded me up into a car. I didn't know where we were going and he had something over my head but I could hear it. The rain coming down hard. We crashed.” Dan’s eyes were tearing up, he squeezed Phil’s hand back. 

 

Things were rough for a while. A long while. Between the court case and adjusting back to their life together, things weren't normal again for a year. Dan and Phil didn't make any new videos for the first four months. Then the collab came. It was short. They called it the “Dan and Phil Tag” because they weren't just roommates, secret boyfriends, or best friends so they had to combine them. They hinted at the nature of their relationship but weren't ready to disclose it. Their fans had a field day since all they had heard from Dan were minor tweets. The only things that weren't healing from the incident were Dan’s eye and the emotional damage left from the trauma. He didn't drink anymore or leave the house often, especially if he was without Phil. When Phil had to travel he tagged along. Neither of them really minded it all. Phil was quick to understand and Dan was grateful.

  
Dan started getting protective. Phil would say he was going out for a bit but Dan would beg him to stay, fearing Phil would have the same experience. They got into a few fights about it but at the end of the day they were okay. Phil never raised his voice; he knew what it did to Dan and he couldn’t bare it. In the badness Dan just needed someone at the end of the day to be gentle unlike Jesse, to rely on unlike Jesse. He needed Phil to coax him into a trusting security. Laid under fairylights and soft spoken words, he needed Phil to reassure him that everything was fine. Things were normal with that one exception. The sun dried up the rain that touched just about everything.


End file.
